


Forget Me Not

by DesperateTrencher



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hate, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperateTrencher/pseuds/DesperateTrencher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a song fic named after Marianas Trench beautiful song, Forget Me Not. Ianto tries to decide if he's okay being someone that Jack can just forget in a couple hundred years, or if he needs to end things, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

~Sat down at the piano and played some of your songs~

Ianto watched as Jack flirted with Gwen. He hated it. He loved Jack. But clearly he didn't feel the same. That's what hurt him most.

~You don't know how the words go, but you sort of sang along~

Owen was right, he was a part time shag. He thought he would spend the rest of his life with Lisa, but he left Torchwood One, and with that he left Lisa.

~And I'm here to remind you what's lost is never gone.~

He didn't give a shit about Jack anymore. Why would he even care? In a couple hundred years, Jack would forget about him, and everyone here. Except Gwen.

~You will forget, forget, forget, forget me not. You will forget, forget, forget, forget me not forget me not.~

He gave Tosh her coffee and she smiled at him, he swore that Tosh was the only person that liked him. He gave Owen his, he nodded and mumbled a 'thanks coffee boy,' and went back to ignoring Ianto. He walk carefully up to Gwen and Jack. He gave them both their coffees. He refused to look Jack in the when he called him sir.

~I'm not ready for what's to come does that make me my mothers selfish son?~

He could feel Jacks eyes on him. I will not look at him. Ianto told himself. He couldn't. He decided that he would continue working for Torchwood, he would serve them coffee, but he would not be Jacks shag buddy. He would never sleep with Jack Harkness again.

~But I wanted you to know, I still need you my friend from the lines to amend to the cradle again.~

"Ianto, can I see you in my office." He heard Jack call. No! But he said yes. He put the coffee tray down. He looked at Tosh, she gave him a sad smile. He nodded at her. He knew Jack was just looking for a mid day shag.

~I'll be your I'll be your I'll be your forget, forget me not I'll be your, I'll be your forget me not~

Ianto walked up the stairs to Jacks office. He looked up at him. Jack smiled. He walked over to Ianto and put his hand on his cheek. "Yan--" he began before Ianto cut him off. "Jack I am not up for shagging right now, goodbye."

~If memories are shadows we'd best not waste the light, echoes of aphasia have haunted you tonight~

Jack placed his hand on the door. Yes, their relationship was very physical, but Jack was positive that they had something. He was in love with Ianto. He shook his head. "Yan, stop listening to Owen, you are so much more than than a part time shag."

~But I will watch you sleeping and make sure you're alright and you will forget, forget, forget, forget me not~

Ianto took a deep breath. He turned and looked at Jack. Jack hoped that Ianto would forgive him. ~Forget me not you will forget, forget, forget forget me not~ "Ianto I need another coffee, stat!" Owen yelled from down stairs. Ianto silently thanked him and ran off, leaving Jack standing there in confusion. ~I'm not ready for what's to come, does that make me my mother's selfish son?~ Jack ran after him. ~But I wanted you to know I will help you my friend from the lines to amend to the cradle again.~ "Owen, get your own damn coffee right now. Ianto, we weren't finished." Jack said to the Welsh man, staring him straight in the eye, ignoring Owens moans. ~I'll be your I'll be your I'll be your forget, forget me not I'll be your I'll be your forget me not~ "Can you two shag some other time because I really need a cup of--" "Owen shut the fuck up!" Jack roared. ~I know you're not quite here but you're not quite gone~ Owen huffed, getting up and getting his own coffee while Jack pulled Ianto into his office. ~Sometimes the night gets darkest before the dawn, maybe life's too short but the end is long~ "Ianto, please tell me whats wrong." Jack begged, putting both hands on the other mans cheeks. Ianto looked at Jack. ~Yeah, life's too short but the end is long, life's too short but the end is long yeah, life's too short but the end is so long~ "Just forget it Jack, you will soon enough." Ianto replied. ~I won't leave you my friend I will ease you back in to the cradle again~ Jack was more confused. "Ianto, I won't forget if it's--" that's when Jack realized what Ianto was so upset about. ~I'll be your I'll be your I'll be your forget, forget me not~ "Oh Ianto, how could you ever think that I would forget you?" He asked as he hugged him tightly, begging for him to hug back. ~I'll be your I'll be you~ He hugged back, a few tears left his eyes. Jack knew that Ianto would die someday, but he would make sure that that day wouldn't be soon. And even when he did die, he would never forget his sexy Welsh man. ~Life's too short but the end is long life's too short~ Jack pulled back and looked at his lover, leaning in and whispering in his ear, "I think we should ignore Owens advice." Ianto laughed, but kissed him. ~But the end is so long.~


End file.
